


Gentlewomen prefer blondes

by MarchesaMagenta



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchesaMagenta/pseuds/MarchesaMagenta
Summary: A tiny glimpse into JR’s past and her preference for tall blondes (especially Eastern European ones) and her first thoughts upon meeting Petra.





	Gentlewomen prefer blondes

**Author's Note:**

> This is me procrastinating on writing the two ideas I have for how JR and Petra can get back together after the end of Season 4. Hopefully I will get around to those stories eventually, but in the meantime, enjoy!

_“The beach is closing. You need to leave,” a stern female voice commanded._

_Jane Ramos was lying on the sand, listening to her friends chatter about the courses they planned to take next semester when the woman interrupted them._

_Jane looked up and found a gorgeous pair of legs towering over her. She let her gaze travel upwards, taking in a red one piece—a lifeguard’s suit!—stretched over a slim but shapely torso, a pair of toned arms, a long neck, and the face of an angel. The lifeguard’s blonde hair gleamed in the late afternoon sun, framing her face like a medieval halo._ Dammmnnn… _Jane bit her lip._ Javi is right _._ I totally have a thing for blondes.

 _She propped herself up on her forearms, one long leg stretched out straight in front of her and the other tucked in, knee pointed toward the sky. “Excuse me?” she challenged.   Jane saw the blonde’s eyes flick down toward her and linger on her bikini-clad chest for a second too long. Inwardly, Jane grinned._

_“The beach is closing, so you need to go,” the lifeguard repeated. She was young—probably a college student like Jane, or maybe a year or two out of school—and she spoke with an accent that Jane couldn’t quite place._

_“Why is the beach closing?”_

_“There is a jellyfish warning, so everyone needs to leave.” The lifeguard pointed at another lifeguard putting up red “no swimmer” flags on the beach._

_Jane glanced around and saw that they were among the last of the people still on the beach. So she stood up and brushed the sand off her body. “C’mon guys, let’s go. We were going to leave soon anyway.”_

_The lifeguard turned and started walking toward the next group of beachgoers, when Jane stopped her. “Hey!”_

_“Yes?” The lifeguard stopped and turned around._

_Jane sauntered toward her, flashing a self-assured smile. “So, if the beach is closing, I guess that means you’ll be off duty?” Jane could tell her friends were watching this little interaction with great amusement, but she didn’t care._

_The lifeguard looked puzzled. “I guess so…yes.”_

_“Well, my friends and I were going to get ice cream. Want to come?”_

_The lifeguard hesitated for a second. Then she smiled at Jane. “Okay.”_

_**_

_“You don’t look like a ‘Jane,’” the blonde said._

_“What?”_

_“‘Jane’ is too, ehhh, too—”_

_“Plain?”_

_The blonde girl laughed. “Yes,” she agreed._

_Jane’s friends had snagged the only empty table outside of the shop, and there were no extra seats, so they were sitting on the bench around the corner._

_“What’s your name?” Jane asked._

_“My name is Eliška.”_

_“Eh-LIH-shka?” Jane repeated, rolling the name around in her mouth. She liked it._

_“Yes. It’s Czech. Eeeh,_ I’m _Czech. From Prague.” Eliška blushed. It was adorable._

_“Prague? How exotic!”_

_“Have you ever been?”_

_“No, but it’s on my list.”_

_“You should go! It is beautiful there!”_

_Eliška finished the last of her rocky road ice cream._

_“Looks like you’ve got a bit of a chocolate mustache.” Jane said. “Here, let me help you.” Jane reached out and wiped the corners of Eliška’s mouth. Then she looked Eliška straight in the eye and slowly traced her index finger over her lips. She felt Eliška exhale slowly and watched her eyes flick down toward Jane’s own lips. Then her eyes suddenly widened, and she jerked away._

_Eliška stood up. “I-I need to go,” she stammered. “Bye.”_

_Jane watched her scurry away and shrugged. She wasn’t upset. She knew there would be other pretty blondes in her future. Lots of them._

**

Like the one standing before her. Petra Solano.

Jane had seen photos of Petra beforehand, so she knew Petra was pretty. But those photos hadn’t quite prepared her for the real thing. Cascades of luscious blonde hair. Blue eyes so big you could swim in them. Plump pink lips and an imperious smile.

Oh, yes, Petra Solano was _definitely_ her type.

“I’m Jane,” she said, extending her hand forward. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Petra was tall enough to look her straight in the eye. “And you’re Petra?” she asked.

Petra gripped her hand tightly and shook it forcefully. “Yes. And I really don’t need a lawyer,” she declared firmly. Her voice was deep and full-bodied with a hint of an accent ( _Czech!_ Jane recalled, with a frisson of excitement). 

Jane found herself wondering what Petra would look like in a swimsuit—especially a red lifeguard suit. She let her eyes travel down Petra’s figure, taking in her long neck, her slim waist, and her generously curved hips.

She’d look good, Jane concluded. _Real good._

Inwardly, she grinned. 

**

And the rest, as they say, is history! THE END!


End file.
